


This Person x And x This Moment

by terpischora (bipabrena)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/terpischora
Summary: Just some fluff/smut from my first fanfic. It can be read as a one-shot, though without prior tension/build up.





	This Person x And x This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut. SORRY IF IT SUCKS, I'M INEXPERIENCED.
> 
> I love this pairing, though. I see Annie as a big softy behind the facade.

They stared at each other’s eyes. Both their hearts and breathing started accelerating, almost simultaneously, the tension in the air stiffening. Bertholdt bit his lower lip, while Annie’s lips parted, quietly exhaling.

Neither knew what to say. It was late, dark, and cold outside, and all the lights in the house were shut. Bertholdt took a slight step forward, while Annie took one back. They were still in silence, and all that could be heard was the gusting of the wind. Annie took Bertholdt’s hand, the boy offering no resistance, and pushed the door. He quietly kicked it shut with his leg and she locked it, hands still intertwined. She guided the tall, nervous but excited boy upstairs. They reached her room, and before entering, she turned back to look at him. Bertholdt caressed her thumb with his own, and she walked in the room, dragging him in along with her. She locked the door.

Their hearts were furiously beating. Annie could feel heat flustering her cheeks, and Bertholdt could feel growth in his pants. The eye contact never ceased.

Bertholdt closed the distance between their bodies, kindling arousal on Annie. He let go off her hand, and gently placed his own behind her back, pulling her in even closer. She unconsciously arched her back, shutting her eyes, exhaling a sound you could only describe as a quiet moan. He slowly led her towards the wall on the right, pressing her back against it with his body. He placed his other hand on her waist, lowering both to her buttocks, lifting and squeezing them. She placed her hands on his chest, opening her eyes to find him looking at her with feral desire. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing his face to the level of hers.

He looked at her lips, licking his own and thirsting to make them one. She wrapped her hands around his neck, initiating a kiss. He grabbed her waist, tightening his grip on it, pulling her body as close as he could towards his. She could feel the growing erection against her. This only turned her on more.

He broke the kiss, staring into her eyes. He wanted to ask if she was sure about this, but no words were needed. It was clear she desired this as much as he did—her eyes emitted as much feral desire as his were.

He grabbed her buttocks and lifted her, Annie wrapping her legs around his waist, back pressed against the wall. Bertholdt placed his lips against her neck, causing Annie to heighten her head to give him more space. The soft kisses accompanied by slight sucking, plus the friction between their genitalia, forced her to elicit a moan that Bertholdt could only describe as absolutely beautiful.

She ground herself against him, and placed both hands on his cheeks. She stared at him to admire his features, only now realising how beautiful this boy truly was. Those emerald eyes, the shape of his nose, his thin lips and how his dark hair parted on his forehead. She desired him more than anything she had ever wanted before.

She kissed his cheek, then his nose, and lastly, his lips. He brushed his lips across hers, using light pressure so they barely grazed. She felt his hot breath on her, and tightened the grip on his waist. Their lips now fully locked, and the pace of the kiss picked up, Bertholdt sliding his tongue across her lower lip, as if asking for permission. She parted her lips, allowing him to.

Bertholdt was fully hard now, and he could feel how Annie’s breath was trembling with need and desire. He lifted her again, to hold a better grip. He walked towards the bed, gently placing her on it, Annie never removing her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. This lock forced him to lay at the same time she did.

He was now leaning over her, and Annie let go off him. She held the end of her shirt with both hands, wanting to remove it, but timidity made her reluctant. He noticed this, and held her hands to kiss them. He placed them to her sides, and he slowly lifted her shirt. He placed a kiss on her belly, trying to control himself as best as he could. Her taut belly provoked him immensely, and to soothe himself, he licked it up to her chest at the pace he lifted the shirt entirely.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back, tempted to moan. She placed her hands on his hair, gently gripping it. Shirt now lifted, she finished the job by taking it off herself. Bertholdt, kneeling both legs over her, erection now painful, admired her body. He was absolutely flabbergasted.

She sat down, grabbing his shirt, and quickly helped him remove it. She placed her hand on his chest, brushing his nipple and lowering it to his belt. She exposed his underwear, the head of his penis sticking out, immense heat surrounding it. He took off his pants, Annie grabbing his erection almost instantly.

She lowered his briefs, him taking them off completely. His cock was now fully exposed. She got on her knees, dying to savour him. He wanted it badly, but stopped her before she could go any further. She looked at him, puzzled. He held her hand, shaking his head. He wants to make this about **her**. He gently pushed her into the mattress, never letting go off her hand. He kissed her lips, her breasts, until he reached her hypograstic region. He grabbed her leggings and pulled them down, revealing her panties and a small, barely visible patch of wetness. He was amazed he was the reason for this.

He slowly removed her panties, forcing her to place her legs on his shoulders. Her sensitivity was now revealed. The involuntary moan, filled with awe, that Bertholdt emitted at the sight made Annie feel beautiful.

He placed his head between her legs, inhaling the intoxicating smell and taking a lick, now feeling dizzy from the arousal. There is nothing in the world he wants more right now than to be inside her, fully inside her—feeling her warm walls, her wetness running down his dick. But he wants to do more than that.

He took another lick, now locking her clitoris with his lips. He flicked his tongue back and forth, applying pressure to recreate a powerful vibration. Annie covered her eyes with her arm, her abdomen contracting from the restricted moans, overwhelmed by the situation and sensation.

While working with his tongue, he advanced a finger towards her entrance, slowly entering as to not hurt her in any way. She was more than wet enough. He stuck his middle finger in, slowly making a “ _come hither_ ” motion, applying pressure, then slipping his ring finger. He fastened the pace, applying pressure in her clitoris with his tongue and inside her with his fingers. Annie was now unable to repress the moans, both hands on the sheets, gripping them. Her toes curled, and she held his neck gently, as to not choke him, and tightly grabbed a fistful of his hair, tempted to moan his name.

Her moans were driving Bertholdt wild, now pushing his fingers back and forth rapidly, until he finally felt her walls contract, Annie finishing with the most alluring, feminine moan he never thought he’d hear from her. At this point, Annie had lost total control of herself, and forced Bertholdt up, placing his lips to hers, her hand now on his nape, the other one on his cheek. His cock was throbbing painfully.

“Bertholdt” she moaned. “Bertholdt”, she moaned again. She had already come, and yet she couldn’t stop calling his name. Bertholdt’s eyebrows furrowed, lips parted, shaky breathing escaping in complete amazement at how incredible his name sounded when reverberated by her lips.

She kissed him animalistically.

“I want you, I want you so bad, Bertholdt” she said desperately.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

He placed his lips on her neck, sucking on it, gentleness gone.

“Annie” he moaned. Bertholdt lost it.

He parted from her, grabbing both of her thighs, and pulling her towards him—groins now touching. Bertholdt jerked himself off, cocking his head back in relief. He leaned over her again, kissing her lips. He grabbed his penis, and slowly inserted it inside her, making Bertholdt’s mouth hang, the sensation so alleviating he couldn't produce a moan. Annie placed her arms above her head, clenching her fists and arching her back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, grip much tighter than before, to feel him even deeper inside her. He placed his left arm next to the space between her shoulder and neck, supporting his body weight with his right. She held his left wrist. He thrusted hard once, just to see her spontaneous expression and breasts bounce. He cupped her chin with his left hand, kissed her, now starting to thrust properly. The sensation was making Bertholdt lightheaded, and Annie was in an unbreakable trance. He thrusted harder, and harder, and harder. Wet noises and the sound of his hips clapping against her own, as well as uncontrollable moans, filled the room.

Annie arched her back once more, cupping her breasts and sat, now completely breaking the distance between their bodies. They repositioned, and Bertholdt pulled her in for a tight hug. Annie sunk her nails so deeply she drew blood. He sucked on her breasts, Annie grinding alongside with him, making each thrust a delicious furor. He stopped sucking to watch her breasts bounce, the sight making him press her harder against him. There was no distance between their faces, both were looking at each other and their desperate expressions of ecstasy—feeling their hot breaths on each other’s lips. They kissed firmly, both close to their final orgasm. He loved the feeling of her wetness embracing and running down his cock; he loved how beautiful the speed at which his cock thrust in and out of her looked.

The two teens were in a shared reverie, never imagining they'd share a moment like this.

Berthold’s final thrusts were desperately fast and hard, making Annie’s eyes roll to the back of her skull, moaning his name as loud as she possibly could. He felt her walls contract on his cock, tightening his grip on her, giving a final suck to her neck. Close to his orgasm, he panted and groaned. Annie never imagined a man could produce such wonderful sounds. Bertholdt was _**so**_ beautiful.

He pulled out and jerked himself off. Before he could come, Annie removed his hand and held his cock, jerking him until he finished, her wish for him to come on her abdomen. He released a screech that made Annie contract—a screech she found exhilarating, sensual and beautiful.

She plopped on the mattress, body and legs still shaking, feeling the warmth of Bertholdt’s come on her. His breathing was ragged. He bent and gave her sensitivity one final lick, tonging his way up, licking his own seed up to her lips, exchanging a kiss with her. She loved his taste.

They stared into each other’s eyes. Annie held his cheek, in absolute awe of this incredible boy. This incredible boy she ignored for so long, just to protect her own feelings. Right now, Annie is the most vulnerable she has ever been in her life, and she couldn’t be happier that she chose to be it with him. She has no regrets, no matter what happens after this. She kissed him softly, and whispered into the kiss.

“I love you.”

He pulled away from her, eyes widened. He held, with tenderness, the wrist she was holding him with. She smiled over his expression: mouth agape, in absolute disbelief.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” she caressed his cheek.

He couldn’t believe his ears. He had no words, there was nothing he could think of to respond to this declaration. She loved him. Annie loved Bertholdt. Reiner was wrong—Bertholdt **was** loved. He was special enough for her to stand out, she **noticed** him. Bertholdt was loved. Bertholdt was **loved**. Reiner was **wrong.**

He closed his eyes and smiled at her affectionately, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Annie” is all he managed to say, as he plopped next to her. He held her close.

 _Reiner,_ Bertholdt thought. _you were wrong._


End file.
